The present disclosure relates generally to printed information devices.
Product labeling and security packaging are important components of brand protection, product tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Product labeling and security packaging involve providing each package with a unique ID, in the form of, for example, a deterrent or mark. Such deterrents/marks may be overt and/or covert, and contain authenticable data. Authentication is the process of determining whether a product associated with a deterrent actually originates from a putative party, such as the company that manufactures or sells the product. Authentication enables one to verify, throughout the distribution or supply chain, that the product actually originates from the company that made or sold such product. Authentication is also designed to deter counterfeiters from making and/or selling counterfeit products.